Lost in Paradise
by KickingButtEveryday
Summary: I couldn't do it anymore; it was as if that one pled broke the dam that kept my entire emotions in. "You want to know what's wrong" My voice was barely above a whisper. I looked straight into his eyes. "I can't stop loving you." (SongFic) Evanescence- Lost in Paradise R&R No Flames Please


**A/N- Hey guys! This is my second story but my first InuYasha SongFic, I highly recommend that you guys listen to this song it starts off soft and then BAM Guiters start playing and it's a really emotional song, you guys should hear it. I would also like it very much if you guys would give me constructive critism instead of flaming me so hard that I'll burn faster than a monkey on fire screaming for help in spanish. ^_^ Thanks guys. **

**Well start your reading you guys! Annnnndddd GO!**

* * *

**I've been believing in something **

**So distant, as if I was human.**

It hurts. It hurts so much.

I feel so much pain, but how can I feel pain when I also feel so numb.

Pain is caused by an injury like physical harm.

Pain is caused by an illness like the flu or stomach viruses.

The definition of pain is so different to me. When I think of pain, I think of a man with hair as silver as the moon and eyes as golden as the sun, ripping out my heart and crushing it with his bare hands.

**And I've been denying **

**This feeling of hopelessness**

**In me…in me **

Every time I come home; I go straight to my room and cry on my bed. It's the only time that I can muffle my screams and sobs with my pillow. I cry away the hurt and tears he had caused. I raise my hopes with prayers of a future with happiness, a future with no pain, and a future… with him. But then all my hopes get crushed by the sight of him running off to her, every time those soul collectors show up.

My hopes crushed by him… every time.

**All the promises I've made **

**Just to let you down**

**You've believed in me but I'm broken.**

I promised him to stay by his side forever. But the pain makes it difficult, and every day a piece of my will to keep my promise withers away.

It hurts so much to know that he loves her.

It hurts to know that I will never know the feeling of his lips against mine.

It hurts to know that I will never get a loving embrace from him.

It hurts to know… that I will never have him.

**I have nothing left **

**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**

**And we've been falling for all this time**

**And now I'm Lost in Paradise.**

I want her gone… I want her to disappear…I want her dead.

Never in my whole entire life have I wanted someone gone as much as I do now.

I was never like this. It's not me.

I'm not like this…I never was.

**As large as I'd like**

**The past not to exist**

**It still does.**

I hear loud thumping outside my window. I look up from my pillow not expecting to see him. When I looked up I saw his face. All he did was stare at me with those golden eyes of his. The ones that made me feel so weak. The ones that made me feel like I'm being violated as if he knows what I'm thinking with just one direct look.

**And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here**

**I'm just as scared as you**

**I have nothing left**

**And all I feel is this cruel wanting.**

I got up from my bed and slowly walk backwards towards my door. He calls out my name, "Kagome!"

I turned around and ran downstairs to the back door.

_I can't…I'm sorry InuYasha, It hurts too much._

I grabbed the handle slide it open not caring if I leave it open, I just wanted to get away… far away.

**We've been falling for all this time**

**And now I'm Lost in Paradise.**

I ran and ran as fast as I can. I couldn't face him yet, I couldn't face rejection, I don't know if I ever will.

So I just ran in the darkness of night. I stopped after 20 minutes of running; I leaned against a tree for support. After all my huffing and panting, I cried again. I sunk to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. I cried harder than I did back at my house.

I cried and cried harder with each passing minute.

**Run away, Run away**

**One day we won't feel this pain anymore**

**Take it all away**

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked my head up to see who it was, only to see the same golden eyes. I immediately stood up and added some distance between us.

"Kagome…" He sounded so hurt from my sudden action.

It took all my strength to not shed another tear, but my strength was failing me. One tear came after another. He took a step towards me, I took a step back.

"Please Kagome, tell me what's wrong."

**Shadows of you **

**As they won't let me go**

I couldn't do it anymore; it was as if that one pled broke the dam that kept my entire emotions in. "You want to know what's wrong" My voice was barely above a whisper. I looked straight into his eyes. "I can't stop loving you." That was it; I finally told him. Whether I'm ready or not, I'm going to have to face rejection some time.

**Until I have nothing left**

**And all I feel is this cruel wanting.**

His eyes widen, "Kagome…" I closed my eyes tightly and looked down not wanting to see the words of rejection come out of his mouth.

I was suddenly grabbed by my arm and was pulled against his chest. I was shocked more than anything. I couldn't help but think if this was his way of telling it to me easily.

He chuckles and holds me tighter, "Kagome, what's the problem with that?"

I pushed myself out of his embrace, "You love Kikyou not me, what do you think the problem is!? I hurt myself everyday because I love you!"

His smile makes me even madder. Was he enjoying my pain? Probably.

"The only problem I see is that I should have told you long ago that…I love you too."

**We've been falling for all this time**

**And now I'm Lost in Paradise.**

"What… but I thought-" He interrupted, "Well you thought wrong. I may have loved Kikyou in the past but that was before I fell in love with you Kagome, all I want now…is to be with you and nobody else."

My mind was blank and I was frozen. I can hear my heart beating faster than it ever has before and I can feel myself growing dizzy.

As if he read my mind he grabbed both my shoulders and leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Just you Kagome no one else." He leaned back, "No one else." He leaned down and crashed his lips against mine. I can feel the fire, I can feel the love and his desperate need to claim me as his, I can feel it all. He separated his lips from mine. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked at me in the eye and whispered, "No one else." I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him and then he roughly pressed his lips against mine once more.

**Alone, and Lost in Paradise.**

* * *

**A/N- Well I hope this brought tears to your eyes cuz that is what I was going for :D Please click that wonderful blue word called "REVIEW" and also favorite this story as well**

**Oh and I would also REALLY love if you guys could give me ideas for my next InuYasha story THANKS GUYS! And one more thing what would you guys do if you were home alone and then you suddenly sneezed then after a minute or two you get a phone call and you pick it up and the person from the other line whispears _"Bless you" _then hangs up...God knows I would flip my shit out. Hahahaaha REVIEW! AND FAVORITE THIS STORY!**


End file.
